


P.S. Eu te amo

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: “Palavras vis proferidas pelos lábios que tão bem o beijavam. Lábios e língua, que incendiavam ao tocar-lhe a pele alva de todo seu corpo, castigando-o com palavras... Pode um amor resistir a tudo isso?”





	P.S. Eu te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 03/09/2009. Pós Saga Hades. 
> 
> Explicações e Lembretes: Song fic. Acontecimentos após Saga de Hades. O restante das explicações e os lembretes serão dados no final desta fic... Por isso, perdoem-me por não fazê-lo no começo como tenho costume. Posso apenas dizer que foi um surto que tive em uma noite de calmaria em meu trabalho. 
> 
> Presente de Aniversário para Tay-Chan 
> 
> Song: P.S. I love you - The Beatles 
> 
> Explicações e Lembretes (Finalmente): A ideia de utilizar o nome Enzo para Máscara da Morte foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair a mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

**_Enquanto escrevo esta carta_ **   
**_Mando meu amor pra ti_ **   
**_Lembre-se que eu sempre_ **   
**_Estarei apaixonado por você_ **

 

O sol se punha no horizonte... mais uma noite cálida e sem graça tinha início. Sentado na janela de seu quarto, os cabelos longos e lisos ao sabor da brisa refrescante, seus olhos perdidos na imensidão azul, agora ganhando nuances escuras.

Um suspiro... uma lágrima... outras tantas. Não era daquele jeito... não era frágil...

Um homem orgulhoso... orgulhoso por ser do jeito que era: forte, mortal. Quase uma máquina de matar, mas que em sua angústia, em seu desespero de nunca mais ter seu grande amor perto de si, deixou que somente a noite e o silêncio fossem testemunhas de sua fraqueza. De suas lágrimas... de seu sofrimento.

Desde quando não poderia chorar? Só por que era um homem e considerado um dos melhores cavaleiros da Deusa? Não havia assinado nenhuma cláusula ou contrato que não permitisse que um dia extravasasse seus sentimentos. Ou deveria se conter só por que dizem que homens não choravam? Tolos... tolo de quem pensa assim. Tolo, pois talvez nunca tivesse amado e ainda não teve a sensação de amargor que só um amor perdido deixa...

O céu foi se tornando cada vez mais escuro. Sua mente um perfeito redemoinho. Já não conseguia mais lembrar como tudo acontecera. Nem se lembrava como a discussão que culminara com o término do namoro de anos tivera seu início e ganhara proporções gigantescas.

Palavras vis proferidas pelos lábios que tão bem o beijavam. Lábios e língua que incendiavam ao tocar-lhe a pele alva de todo seu corpo castigando-o com palavras que pareciam chibatadas de um potente chicote. De certo modo, ele não poderia recriminá-lo por isso. De seus lábios, coisas que deixariam uma freira de cabelos em pé, foram jogadas ao léu. Acusações com e sem fundamentos. Tudo que haviam dito um para o outro lhe assolava a alma. A separação doía mais que um golpe mortal de Radamanthys...

Os céus estavam conspirando contra eles. Só podia... os deuses talvez estivessem com inveja de tamanha felicidade. Eles não se completavam somente na cama, no amor que sentiam... também completavam-se nas lutas. Tão ferozes, letais e poderosos.

Um suspiro. Uma lágrima contida pelos longos e finos dedos. Uma decisão. Não faria como ele, mas precisava sair para espairecer... para não pensar nele... para tentar colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Já não aguentava mais vê-lo saindo noite após noite como se tudo o que tiveram significasse nada para o ex-namorado. Vê-lo em lugares comuns rodeados por mulheres estonteantes. 

Uma pontada no coração... uma falha... uma batida mais fraca... não choraria mais... não valia a pena.

Voltou seus olhos para seu quarto. Onde quer que olhasse tudo lembrava a ele: a essência dele estava impregnada no recinto suntuoso... ricamente decorado para um cavaleiro de tão alta estirpe, e que condizia consigo. Andou lentamente, os pés descalços sobre o piso de pedra polida. Abriu seu guarda roupa... queria algo leve... algo discreto, como jamais quisera usar. Os olhos muito azuis recaíram sobre a samba-canção. Ficara esquecida entre as boxers... deu alguns passos para trás e deixou-se cair sobre a cama. Abraçou o travesseiro inalando o perfume másculo que nele ainda estava. Tudo parecia ser um grande tormento. Em um acesso de raiva, lançou o objeto longe. Não precisava dele para viver!

 

_**Guarde estas palavras:** _   
_**Enquanto não estamos juntos** _   
_**Fique com todo o meu amor para sempre** _   
_**P.S.: Eu te amo** _   
_**Você, você, você** _

 

Sentia que iria ficar louco. Precisava de ar fresco, ficar longe de seu templo. Longe do que lhe doía mais, do que mais lhe machucava naquele momento.

Decidido, seguiu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, teve o devido cuidado de enxugar muito bem a pele alva e imaculada. Vestiu roupas confortáveis e os mocassins. Secou os longos cabelos deixando-os soltos. No dedo anelar, o anel que ele havia lhe dado. A relíquia dourada que não saía de seu dedo. O brilho dourado da peça ricamente confeccionada para si era maravilhoso. Novo suspiro.

Lentamente deixou seu templo para trás tomando cuidado para não esbarrar com alguém indesejado e ocultou seu poderosíssimo cosmo.

Ao passar pelo templo dele olhou para o grande salão. Tudo escuro, não sentia a presença do senhor e guardião de lá. Acelerou os passos temendo que ele chegasse acompanhado por alguma mulher de vida fácil e em pouco tempo estava parado ao lado de seu carro fora dos domínios do Santuário. 

Voltou seus olhos para os lados à procura do veículo esporte do amado. Não estava lá. Seu coração oprimiu-se. Controlou-se e preferiu seguir a pé pelas trilhas, talvez caminhar pela praia deserta fosse mais seguro.

Precisava daquilo para si, daquele momento longe de tudo e só dele.

Fazer o trajeto até a praia, para ele que não estava acostumado a frequentar o local, fora uma tarefa um tanto desastrosa. A lua cheia no céu iluminava parcamente a trilha. Após alguns escorregões, finalmente encontrou o pedaço de mar.

As ondas arrebentando nos recifes era o único ruído naquele local. Retirou os mocassins e as meias. Segurou-os em uma das mãos e caminhou pela areia fofa e ainda morna. O sol aquele dia havia castigado a todos com seu calor abrasador.

Aproximou-se da arrebentação na areia. Deixou que as ondas molhassem seus pés. Tinha muito no que pensar. Estava um tanto farto de resolver tudo com brigas e discussões que quase sempre não levavam a lugar nenhum. De uma forma ou de outra precisava entender que daquela vez seria definitivo. Poderia ter quem quisesse. Ter o amor de qualquer um, mas seu coração não queria um qualquer... nenhum era ele! Suspirou. Sentou-se longe da arrebentação e perdeu-se a olhar para o horizonte sem fim. Escuro... parcamente iluminado pela pouca claridade da lua.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos espalmadas. Fora traído novamente. Entendia que seu amado precisava daquilo. De sentir-se macho... O machão! Até não se importava com isso desde que não fosse obrigado a flagrar aquilo, ou o maluco do namorado, ou ex-namorado, tivesse o bom senso de sair do Santuário e não pegar uma das servas. Tanto que haviam conversado... tanto que haviam jurado protegerem-se... não que aquele fosse o problema, mas não... o problema fora outro. 

_“Serva... Humph... Tinha de ser logo a mais língua de trapo? A que iria gabar-se para todas as outras?”_  – Pensou. O sangue esquentando novamente e uma vontade louca de puni-la da pior maneira possível. Talvez em outros tempos tivesse matado-a com notas de sadismo e crueldade, mas não agora. Não depois de tudo o que havia passado no Meikai.

Voltou seus olhos para o céu, passou o dedo polegar sobre o anel em seu dedo anelar. Lançou longe uma conchinha que encontrara por acaso na areia ao seu lado esquerdo. Bufou. Ainda estava muito bravo.

Deitou esparramando a cascata de fios azulados pela areia sem se importar que ficariam terríveis depois. O que menos importava naquele momento era sua aparência. Não era hora de vaidades e futilidades.

O som do mar, a brisa suave... a calmaria... um bom remédio para um coração ferido. Os olhos fecharam-se lentamente. A respiração calma tomou lugar da agitada de poucos minutos atrás.

 

_**Eu voltarei pra casa pra você, meu amor** _   
_**Mas enquanto eu não voltar, meu amor** _   
_**P.S.: Eu te amo** _   
_**Você, você, você** _

 

Um sobressalto. Os olhos arregalados. As pupilas tão azuis dilatadas. Quanto tempo havia cochilado? Não conseguia fazer ideia. Não havia colocado seu relógio de pulso.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos assim que se sentou. Livrou-se do pouco de areia que se infiltrara pelos fios sedosos. Levantou passando as mãos pelos fundilhos da calça livrando-se de possíveis grãos finos. Pegou os mocassins, já era hora de voltar para seu templo.

Fez o trajeto de volta em total silêncio. Não olhou para onde os carros ficavam, pois sabia que o dele ainda não estaria lá. Venceu as escadas passando pelos templos silenciosos sem demonstrar sua presença. Somente no dele apertou os passos. Não queria ver o que não desejava e também não queria ter de entrar em uma discussão sem necessidade.

Tão distraído estava que não notara que era observado do segundo andar por ele. Muito menos viu o sorriso malicioso e o olhar decido...

Finalmente, ao chegar em seu templo, seguiu para seu quarto. Precisava de novo banho, livrar-se da areia dos cabelos. Parou de chofre com a mão sobre a maçaneta. Estreitou os olhos... não havia deixado o som ligado. Abriu a porta de uma vez e, surpreso, deixou os mocassins caírem ao chão. Os olhos arregalados não acreditavam no que viam.

\- Mas... – Conseguiu balbuciar. O quarto estava todo cheio de rosas: vermelhas, champanhes, cor de rosa. Algumas velas espalhadas em castiçais por pontos estratégicos iluminavam o quarto deixando-o na penumbra.

Deu alguns passos para frente. Aproximou-se do buquê que se encontrava sobre o centro da cama. Lindo! Perfeito! Todo de rosas muito rubras, quase vinho! Procurou pelo cartão e assim que o encontrou abriu-o. Segurou a respiração.   
  
 _‘Mia Flor..._  
  
Sei que no sou o melhor homem do mundo. Sei que sou cheio de defeitos. Sanguinário e por vezes sádico demais. Sei que no tenho direitos depois de tudo o que fiz e é estranho que um ser tão avesso ao romantismo como Io esteja fazendo isso. Poderia vir falar-te, mas no temos diálogo. Tudo que conseguimos entabular quando estamos assim são comentários sórdidos de nossas línguas ferinas. Por isso essa missiva serve para dizer-lhe que sinto tua falta. Entenderei se daqui para frente no queira mais nada comigo, mas quero que saiba que ainda penso em ti...’

 

_**Enquanto escrevo esta carta** _   
_**Mando meu amor pra ti (você sabe que eu quero que você)** _   
_**Lembre-se que eu sempre** _   
_**Estarei apaixonado por você** _

 

Os olhos rasos de lágrimas contidas. Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior. Respirou fundo. Voltou os olhos para o papel relendo cada letra como se fosse a primeira vez. Não havia reparado no final do cartão. Leu e releu algumas vezes... Gemeu baixinho...  
 

_‘P.S.: Eu te amo!’_

– Oh! Enzo... – Murmurou. – Tudo teria sido tão mais fácil para nós se... – Parou ao sentir o cosmo poderoso que conhecia tão bem. Voltou-se rapidamente para a porta. Parado, recostado ao batente, estava Máscara da Morte. A calça preta colada nas pernas, a camisa branca com alguns botões abertos revelando o tórax levemente bronzeado. Os cabelos arrepiados e levemente desgrenhados. Olhos ávidos... maliciosos... o lábio carnudo, bom de beijar. – “Por quê?” – Os olhos azuis piscina fazendo a pergunta que os lábios não tinham coragem de proferir.

– Sou humano... cometo erros... deveria ter contado-lhe a verdade e não me deixar surpreender por você. Io te amo! Escorrace-me daqui se no quiser nada comigo... – A voz máscula que em outras ocasiões faria o pisciano estremecer agora apenas o deixando amargurado. Em um dilema.

– Apenas responda-me.. por que depois de tanto tempo e muitas aventuras? – Afrodite permaneceu parado onde estava. O coração batendo descompassado no peito. – Não sou prêmio de consolação para ninguém. – A língua ferina mesmo quando não queria.

Enzo engoliu a vontade de xingar e revidar. Bufou. Deu alguns passos e parou à frente dele. Nunca havia aberto sua guarda como estava fazendo agora. Por Afrodite iria até o Meikai novamente. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, para depois segurar entre os dedos uma mecha de cabelos.

– Por que Io queria te esquecer, mas no fui forte o bastante e... – Baixou um pouco os olhos antes de prosseguir. Passou a língua pelos lábios umedecendo-os. – Nenhuma delas me completa... e nenhuma delas era você. Preciso de você... – Os olhos baixos brilhantes, mas mesmo assim sustentando os do belo pisciano.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos. Era tudo o que ele mais queria. Quebrou o contato afastando-se dele. Foi até o som e desligou-o. Voltou para junto do canceriano, sorriu malicioso.

– Talvez até nos arrependamos depois, mas não sei ficar sem você, amato. Poderemos ter outras brigas...

– Então me perdoa? – Perguntou esperançoso.

– Tolinho... perdoei-te quando li o final do cartão! – Afrodite deu-lhe uma piscadela sensual.

Enzo arregalou os olhos e apressado cingiu-lhe a cintura avançando sobre sua flor. Beijou-o ardentemente enquanto empurrava-o para a cama. Caíram sobre ela. O riso de ambos misturando-se. As pernas entrelaçadas.

– Enzo, as rosas...

– No tem problema, Io te dou outras depois... e elas no são venenosas... – Sorriu malicioso. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior puxando-o com os dentes ao liberá-lo.

– Ora amato...

– Shii... No diga nada... – E beijou-o novamente. Um beijo saudoso, ardoroso e exigente.

Aquela noite seria pouca para os dois celebrarem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro... talvez os deuses não estivessem com inveja, mas depois daquela noite...

 

**_Eu voltarei pra casa pra você, meu amor_ **   
**_Mas enquanto eu não voltar, meu amor_ **   
**_P.S.: Eu te amo_ **   
**_Você, você, você_ **   
**_Você, você, você_ **   
**_Eu te amo_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> ‘Doutor eu sei... Sou maluca de pedra... Sim, sim... Eu sei que tenho muitos projetos parados, mas sabe como é... *riso nervoso* É mais forte do que eu...’ 
> 
> *levando um piparote de Enzo* 
> 
> Enzo: Acorda ragazza... O pessoal já chegou por aqui! 
> 
> Theka: *vendo estrelinhas* Hei, Mask... Estou vendo sua constelação! *olhar perdido para cima* 
> 
> Dite: Amato, você machucou-a! Ela não está falando coisa com coisa. Pobrezinha. 
> 
> Theka: *caçando nhonhas e churumelas* 
> 
> Kardia: *olhar mortal* Se quiserem posso ajudar aplicando nela um de meus golpes. Talvez possa ajudar! 
> 
> Theka: O que? *arregalando os olhos* Ora! Pera lá... Sem violência! Vai, vai... Deixem-me falar! *olhar frio lembrando os de alguém* E devo adverti-los que se não conseguir falar tudo que quero não escrevo mais nada de vocês. 
> 
> Kardia: Apelação! Mas acho que vou ficar na minha, pois vai que ela resolve colocar meu Dégel nos braços de outro... 
> 
> Mask: No dê ideias, bichinho... No dê ideias! 
> 
> Theka: CALADOS! *se recompondo* Bem, quero agradecer quem chegou até aqui... Esse surto de oneshot foi feito em dois plantões em que pude escrever. *chovia pra cachorro!* É meu singelo presente de aniversário para mina irmã, Tay-chan. Ela sempre me cobrou algo com Afrodite e Mask... Sis, demorou, mas saiu. Espero que goste! Não foi algo alegre, ou como tenho costume de fazer, mas sabe né... A música me veio na cabeça... Eu não tinha a letra na hora... E pow... Não tive como conter a imaginação. Perdão se ficou OCC... Eu tentei não deixar. Cada um tem seu jeito de fazer os dois personagens em questão, esse é o meu... Pelo menos eu tento né? Bem... Aceite é de coração! XD 
> 
> Feliz Aniversário, virginiana doida! 
> 
> Beijos


End file.
